This invention relates generally to electron lens to focus electron beams and more particularly to a new and improved multiple electron lens.
Electron beam lenses are well known. These known beam lenses are generally constructed with a main exciting coil and are not provided with auxiliary exciting coils to focus the electron beams individually.